inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Mine Your Own Business
"Mine Your Own Business" is the thirteenth episode of Inanimate Insanity II and was released on November 10, 2018. It is the thirty-first episode overall. Synopsis When high-energy gems emerge, the contestants are sent into a mysterious cave to mine them out! A scary undertaking? Alone, perhaps. But luckily for them, it is a time for new friends, new allies and new reluctant acquaintances! A simple challenge: grab a pickaxe and muster the strength to crack the shell. However, as the dig deeper and deeper into the cavernous depths, they find that truths behind the shows origin glows around them, waiting to be revealed. And, of course, among these truths is one of prominence: WHERE’S MEPHONE? Plot The episode opens to reveal Fan recording himself doing an episode recap. As he’s doing the recap of "Alternate Reality Show", it shows Test Tube and Lightbulb exploring the cave. Lightbulb stumbles upon the purple robotic arm and Test Tube detects a high energy gem. Lightbulb then proceeds to fistbump the robotic arm. Test Tube walks up to touch the gem and it cuts back to Fan recording. Fan is about to end the recap and then the camera switches off (presumably because its battery’s low). Test Tube touches the gem and glitches appear in her eyes as the screen fades to white. The screen quickly fades to black and the Meeple logo appears. It then fades into one of MePhone4’s memories. The memory is first displayed in MePhone4’s point of view. Steve Cobs walks in and names MePhone4. He then proceeds to introduce himself. Steve Cobs starts to explain to MePhone his tasks but is cut off by MePhone trying to make a joke. Cobs tries to correct MePhone and decides to work it out later. He then explains MePhone’s tasks. Steve Cobs explains to MePhone that he may feel nervous due to his highly advanced emotion emulator. MePhone cuts him off again by asking if he had snacks. Cobs is unamused and goes on to explain that MePhone is his latest invention that doesn’t need food. He walks up to a machine and activates it. The memory ends with Steve Cobs putting a screen protector on MePhone saying that it was to protect him. The screen goes to black and green glitches appear to first make the shape of Steve Cobs and then the Meeple logo. The intro plays and it cuts back to the present time. Lightbulb's with Test Tube and clearly worried about her. She holds up her hand and asks Test Tube how many fingers she was holding up only to realize she couldn't hold up any fingers. Toilet and MePad come and Lightbulb hands the gem to Toilet. After Lightbulb explains what happens, with Test Tube constantly saying "Corn!", MePad teleports and comes back to tell Test Tube that she has earned immunity. After that, MePad whispers something to Toilet and they both teleport away. Knife walks up to Fan who is typing on his computer with Egg next to him. Knife closes Fan's computer to point to the sunset, with Fan telling him that Egg has cracked, only to have it crack a little more. Toilet gathers the contestants together and explains that the challenge is to find gems in a mine. When you touch it, you get immunity. There are 6 gems so the last contestant who doesn't get a gem is eliminated. Fan goes to talk to Test Tube, who talks about her vision. Suitcase gets excited thinking that Test Tube's visions were similar to her's but then realized that she was talking about something else entirely. Fan comes up to Suitcase with his camera and asks her if she would like to talk about what she's been seeing, especially since MePad and Toilet are acting weird along with Test Tube and Lightbulb starting to work together more. Suitcase agrees and they both walk into the cave, with Test Tube asking an unfinished question but dismisses it. Lightbulb chooses to do the treasure hunt challenge even though the challenge is cave mining and starts to dig a hole. Knife is in the cave and starts to mine a rock, only to hear someone sneeze. Behind him are two bow ties, who are Microphone and Taco. They start to argue but Knife throws Taco and reveals Microphone. She offers Knife to join her alliance with Taco, only to have him rudely decline. Knife and Taco starts to argue but Microphone notices another gem and decides to push Knife towards it, saying that she and Taco just want to help. His hand hits the gem and he's brought into one of MePhone's flashbacks. MePhone 4 is sitting on the couch eating cookies and watching TV. Steve Cobs walks in, declaring that MePhone is watching "trash". MePhone says that he's watching reality TV and offers Cobs to sit down and watch with him. Cobs declines and walks away. MePhone creates some chips and scoffs at Cobs saying that reality TV is trash. Exiting the flashback, MePad and Toilet appear, granting Knife the second contestant with immunity. They teleport and take the gem with them. Microphone and Taco try to get Knife to join their alliance but he walks away muttering "Trash". Fan is filming Suitcase and ask her where they're going. Suitcase tries to narrate but Fan cuts her off and asks his question about why the co-hosts are acting so weirdly and that MePhone has disappeared. Suitcase exclaims that she'd rather solve another mystery and points the camera at Fan, only for him to say that these videos aren't really about him, with Suitcase saying that they could be. Fan says that Egg is always better under pressure compared to him but then another small crack appears. Lightbulb is still digging her hole but then the ground collapses and she falls into the cave near Fan and Suitcase. In the pile of rubble she fell in there was a gem. Lightbulb holds it up and enters a flashback. MePhone is sitting on the ground eating cookies. Cobs seems to be giving MePhone a challenge and says "On your set, get ready, tree!". MePhone creates a tree but it glitches a bit. MePhone seems disappointed but Cobs says that he always did like that blue, with MePhone realizing that he's blue. Cobs says that he only gives it to the best and leaves telling him that he's expecting a spaceship by the end of the day. Lightbulb is dizzy at first but then tries to eat the gem. Right as it's in her mouth, Toilet and MePad appear, giving her immunity and teleporting with the gem. Baseball is trying to mine with his pickaxe taped to his foot. Test Tube comes and offers to help and reveals her Tranquilizing Tracking Dart Blaster which could help Baseball in the challenge. Taco is sitting on Microphone holding a device similar to Test Tube's high energy scanner. Microphone tries to get Taco to talk about what happened in the lab last episode, mainly when she reached for the portal. Taco doesn't respond and mines the gem above her. The gem falls on her and she falls off Microphone. The gem activates and Microphone hides Taco when Toilet and MePad appear. They give Microphone immunity and they leave with the gem. Fan, who's being filmed by Suitcase, asks what's going on with her. Suitcase explains what she thought when Test Tube said she saw a vision and then asks if Fan can relate. Fan then says that he can never explain how he feels but Suitcase urges him and says that all the words he needs are there. Fan thinks about it as Egg cracks again. Knife is riding on a mine cart when Taco and Microphone, who are behind him on another mine cart, shouts that they just want to help. Taco asks if Knife is just holding a grudge against her true self and saying that everyone knows who she actually is, only to have Microphone question that. Ahead, there is a sign that says "Danger" but only Microphone and Taco notice that. Knife's mine cart starts to fall of a broken rail. Microphone spots a lever by the tracks and changes course. She grabs Knife and drags him into her mine cart with Taco. Test Tube shoots a dart and it starts to beep, showing that it works. Test Tube points Baseball in that direction and as they walk she shoots some more darts. Baseball talks about his problems with Suitcase and believes that if he just said something maybe things would have turned out differently. Test Tube says that she doesn't think it would have changed anything. She explains that after creating her own timeline with Lightbulb it shows that the unpredictable can happen. What she does now is to make sure that she doesn't repeat those patterns. The last dart she shot starts to beeb a lot and Baseball uncovers a gem and touches it. Cobs is sitting at his desk, looking at his MePad which seems to have a pie chart on it. He also seems to be talking to someone. MePhone walks in with a small boat like object in his hand, exclaiming that he did it. Cobs throws a blanket over a box and yells and MePhone to not sneak up on him. He apologizes and says that MePhone is improving and tells him to keep it that way. Baseball is confused about what he saw but MePad and Toilet show up, grabbing the gem and giving Baseball immunity. On MePad's screen it shows that here is only one more gem left and the two contestants that haven't gotten it yet are Fan and Suitcase, which to this Test Tube gasps. Taco apologizes to Microphone for not being so open and Microphone finds this apology really nice. However, Knife doesn't believe that Taco is being so open and starts to talk about Season 1 and if Microphone knows what happened to Taco's first alliance and Pickle. Taco tries to stop Knife from talking about it but Knife warns Microphone to be cautious in case Taco drops her. Microphone tells Knife that she's changing and that if he wasn't going to join their alliance that he could at least not say anything. Knife agrees saying that when he was blackmailed by Trophy he felt ashamed and that he's not going to do that to Microphone and Taco. He tells them to consider it a favor and watch out for Test Tube and Fan who are analyzing everyone and steps out of the mine cart. At this, Taco asks who still doesn't have immunity. Suitcase is reading off a phone, which seems to contain Fan's words which talk about how he doesn't want anything to change and simply continue on in a pattern. There are also parts that say he simply wants to stay in a shell. Test Tube comes and cuts them off, only to become angry that they've both not been doing the challenge. She drags Fan away to find the last gem. Suitcase starts to hallucinate and an invisible Taco appears and starts leading her to her goal. Suitcase hallucinates again but then bumps into Baseball and says that she need to get the last gem. When she's about to walk a way, Baseball turns around slightly and tells her not to let him hold her back and she smiles a bit and continues to find the gem. Invisible Microphone starts to lead Suitcase and she walks into a tunnel where the last gem is. At the same time Fan and Test Tube run in. Test Tube seeing that Suitcase is about to touch the gem gets her dart gun and remorsefully tries to shoot her but is blocked by Microphone who was invisible but upon being shot turned visible and falls to the ground. Suitcase touches the gem. MePhone walks into a dark storage closet which seems to contain a lot of broken and old inventions, one of them looking like Adam and another looking like Macintosh. At the very back of the room is an old phone which first plays a voicemail. The phone turns on and starts muttering a phrase, "Please Cobs don't". MePhone starts to run and the phone starts to yell, panicked, "Don't go!". It glitches and turns off. The door to the closet shuts. Suitcase shakes off the vision and MePad and Toilet appear to collect the last gem. Suitcase sees that she got the last immunity but then looks behind her to see Test Tube and Fan and feels a bit bad that her most recent ally is going to be eliminated. MePad and Toilet teleport where the last challenge took place. MePhone is leaning against Paintbrush's painting of Steve Cobs and on his screen there is a software error message. The 6 gems connect and create an image of Cobs and then the Meeple logo appears. MePhone awakes realizing that everything he blocked out was all flooding back. MePad says that he's been out for a while but his screen prompted them with a challenge to find 6 gems. MePhone tells them good job and Toilet is happy and says that they didn't need Master Adam's help at all. This triggers a memory of MePhone finding Cobs building a robot that us Adam. When Cobs tries to activate Adam he doesn't work and is put in the storage closet. MePhone gets angry at Toilet and roots him back to Cobs, since he was hired by Adam and Adam was most likely hired by Cobs. Toilet says that he hasn't talked to him in ages, most likely meaning Adam, but MePhone believes that he has contact to Cobs. Toilet realizing what MePhone means and says something about the last time he broke. MePhone thinks that Toilet does know and orders him to leave. MePad defends Toilet saying that he would never do something like this but Toilet eventually leaves. Test Tube and Fan are arguing about who gets to keep Egg. Fan says that he has always taken care of him but Test Tube says that she has always saved it, did tests on it, and knows what it needs to survive. She also says that Fan can't be trusted with Egg. They continue arguing and MePad and MePhone teleport over to them. MePad explains that Fan will be the one eliminated. Fan notices MePhone believes that he is here to make everything right but he simply makes the elimination portal appear. Fan, knowing that he doesn't have much time before he has to go, explains to Test Tube that he doesn't want Egg to hatch and simply wants him to go with his patterns and stay in his shell. Test Tube, who's hugging the egg, turns around to say sorry before Fan is pushed into the portal by MePhone. Both MePad and MePhone leave. Both Suitcase and Test Tube seem sad about the recent elimination. MePhone brings MePad to the cave and reveals one big gem which MePad touches. While this is happening you can hear Fan talking about that you have to trust someone and sometimes they're your friend who's always been there for you and then they do something you don't agree with, but you go with it. In this flashback, we find MePhone running but then finds MePad who's still downloading. MePhone grabs MePad and goes in an enlarged version of the boat like object which turns out to be a spaceship as he flies away from the MeCloud. Later, he's in the cave and chooses to remove all his memories and the gems fall out and hide themselves. Fan finishes what he's saying and we see him at Hotel OJ in his room. He says that he goes with it because maybe, in reality, your friend is right. Fan gets up and turns off the camera. After the credits, we see Test Tube sitting on a vending machine and hugging Egg. Baseball comes over and sits on the ground next to Test Tube. Baseball smiles and she smiles back for a bit but then looks back at the egg, which cracks a bit more, creating more teasers for Episode 14. Trivia * The title of this episode is a pun of "Mind Your Own Business". * The episode’s thumbnail depicts the scene where Taco, Microphone, and Knife were in the train carts. However, Taco’s asset wasn’t the one with the broken shell as seen in the episode. * This is the first episode wherein a character was banished from the show. * During the episode, it is shown that Adam was a robot created by Steve Cobs. * It is also suggested that Steve Cobs created Inanimate Insanity (or hired Adam). * MePad and Steve Cobs have different voice actors this episode, due to Steve Cobs' original voice actor "AnimatedJames" retiring from YouTube, and MePad's original voice actor "Digibro" being replaced. * This is the second season two episode that doesn't have anything for the viewers to vote on. ** The first being Rain On Your Charade. * This is the first season two episode to have a recap. ** This is also the first time the recap was done by a contestant (Fan). ** Coincidentally, Fan’s voice actor, Brian Koch, used to do the recaps for season one. * At the end, while Fan is sitting on his bed talking to the camera, Baxter can be seen on the other bed. This could mean he shares a room with Paintbrush, or they're just visiting. ** It’s likely it’s the former since there’s a picture of Paintbrush, Lightbulb, and Marshmallow on one of the bedside tables. * This is the first time the inside of a room that the contestants stay at Hotel OJ in is shown. * This is the first time there was a relationship between Baseball and Test Tube. * It is revealed that MePhone4 feels emotion thanks to his high tech emotion emulator. ** It’s highly possible MePhone was the only Meeple product to have it at that time. * Talyor Grodin refers to the scene where Toilet was banished and the scene where Fan was eliminated as the saddest scenes in II. * The top of the gems in this episode greatly resembles the "Diamond With a Dot" emoji, which Apple had released iOS 12.1 with 70 new emojis. The official Inanimate Insanity Twitter used said emoji in promotional content before the episode's release. * Several Pikmin 2 treasures can be seen in the closet in the 5th memory. Among these are the Prototype Detector, Doomsday Apparatus, Nouvaeu Table, Omega Flywheel, Proton AA, Durable Energy Cell, Fuel Resevoir, Superstick Textile, Exhausted Superstick, and the Furious Adhesive. In addition, underneath the only visible glass dome is what appears to be the Sulking Antenna. ** Additionally, the audio log played by MePhone3GS has the title Adv_Log 404-PNF, which in itself is a reference to the PNF-404 planet shown in the Pikmin series. ** This could also be a Reference to the Phrase "Page Not Found." Episode See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes [[Category:Season 2 Episode